


Grinding

by CarpoMetaCarpal (VoltageInside)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageInside/pseuds/CarpoMetaCarpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: "is hancock a slut for grinding?"<br/>(I AM SO...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what to title my fics bc i dont title them on tumblr so...

Hancock shivered, trying to readjust himself in his pants. She pulled in deep, letting the smoke of the Jet drag around her tongue, circling, oozing from her parted lips. The night sky filtered through the slats of the broken down, pre-war half-house they’d taken refuge in. He sat leaning against the wall, watching her smoke some Jet while she prodded the campfire. Not the safest place to be, but it beat being totally out in the open. 

When the fire was apparently the perfect fuckin’ temperature or something, she finally came over to him, looking down. He raised a brow at her, watching as she grinned, kneeling until she was straddling his lap, a knee on either side of his hips. 

She settled completely, but thank the stars it wasn’t directly on his half-hard cock. She pressed he inhaler to his lips, locked eyes as she pressed the pump down to let him suck in. She took a quick hit and kissed him, their smokes and tongues mingling lazily.

That was as far as they’d gone so far. He’d never done more than kiss her, never pressured her for more. After all, it’d been what, a few months since she exited the vault? Not to mention the fresh hell of watching her old husband die.

Tonight was different. Maybe the drugs, the fire, the lazy lack of caring, but her hands tangled in the knot of his bandanna he wore under his tricorner hat, toying with the knot’s loose tails. She trailed them down his neck, before grabbing his lapels and kissing him deeper.. He obliged, allowing her to control them, occasionally letting her pull off to take in more Jet. It mellowed them out completely, made time slow as they kissed for days and weeks and months. 

Suddenly she finally lowered herself, allowing her legs to relax and pressing her sex directly over his cock. He sharply inhaled, and she grinned against his mouth. She tested him, rolling her hips once. He groaned, his cock hardening swiftly, begging for her to continue. 

“Like that?” She murmured against his lips. He groaned as she rolled her hips again, his hands clawing into her back. Separated only by a few layers of clothing, he relished the soft rub of friction. She moaned into his mouth when her clit rubbed against his head, and he was done for.

She steadily ground against him, not too hard, occasionally even too soft to tease him. He panted into her mouth, gently thrusting up to meet her.

Hancock kissed her again, trying to convey his desire wordlessly. Tiny, broken moans fell from his lips. It reminded him of his first lap dance, actually. Young - too young to be exposed to the strip club for sure, just barely a man. The woman had taken his caps without question, her dance provocative, taking his breath away. He was always a slut for grinding, ever since that night, when he’d gotten so turned on that he bolted to the bathroom to jerk himself off with a fist in his mouth as soon as she left him alone. 

Now, the vault dweller was fucking him over his clothes, chuckling at his desperation. Grinding was a whole new level of needy for him. 

“Shit, I…I need… fuck……” He panted, imploringly looking to her face. She took pity, kissing him while she snuck a hand down to uncover just the head of his dick, thumb swirling the sensitive frenulum. Hancock sucked in a breath sharply, exhaling a loud, drawn out moan. 

She suddenly started to fuck against his cock, thumbing the head as she rocked on him fast. He slid his hand down her pants, into her panties, mimicking her movements on her clit. She threw her head back and groaned his name, still grinding on his dick until his head fell to her chest, groaning out as he came into her hand. 

They sat shock still for a while, just breathing, riding out aftershocks. Wiping his come off on a spare cloth, she let her head rest so her lips pressed against his forehead, both kissing him and supporting herself.

Shuddering, her pulled her so she would get off his clothed cock so he wouldn’t get excited and hard again, cradling her under his arm. She sighed in contentment, leaning up to kiss him languidly. He purred, pulling her over to their sleeping bag by the fire, falling asleep snuggled in close.


End file.
